Libertad Utópica
by Jhoss 13
Summary: Aunque no lo creas, yo aun sigo luchando por nuestra libertad, tal vez te parezca estúpido e innecesario, pero deseo recrear nuestros momentos de felicidad. ¿Qué harás tú para mantenerte de pie? ¿Seguirás llorando tal cual niño asustado? ¿Seguirás observando nuestra desdicha? Mis lágrimas piden justicia.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Todo se resume en el caos, en una sociedad apática ante el sufrimiento del prójimo, placeres vánales que solo evidencia lo pútrido que suele ser el humano.

Incluso una maquina sentiría el dolor que ha causado el hombre en el mundo.

¿Escuchas sollozar aquellos niños? Sus gritos pegan un aullido de dolor mientras se le es arrebatada su inocencia.

¡Pobres niños sin alas!

¡No hay nadie quien los salve! ¡Ni siquiera un dios que disfrute de su sufrimiento!

¡Solo la muerte apaciguara su dolor, gracias al consentimiento de la madre vida!

¡Arrebatando el último suspiro de aquellos que sufrieron en desdicha!

Hoy en día todavía se escuchan sus gritos de agonía.

¿Tal vez algún día se haga justicia?

¿Tal vez algún día recobremos nuestro sentido de la humanidad?

Hasta entonces la sangre todavía se esparcirá.

Recordando siempre lo ocurrido hace diez años.


	2. Lágrimas de cristal

¡Ayuda! ¡Mami! ¡¿en dónde están?! ¡No me dejen solo! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Mami yo... no pue... no puedo... respi...rar!

Se reporta un incendio en el laboratorio central de Den City, según fuentes policíacas, hasta el momento se contabilizan más de 30 muertos y 18 heridos, entre los fallecidos estan 6 niños que desde hace seis meses se encontraban desaparecidos. ¡¿Qué es esto?!, al parecer se escuchó otro estruendo provenir de la planta baja, sigan sintonizándonos par...

¡Por favor alguien salve a mi hijo! Señora apártese, ¡Mi niño!, ¡por favor dime mamá! ¡Háblame!, señora por su bienestar no se acerque más.

\- **_Caos..._**

¡Señora, por favor que no ve que está muerto!

- ** _Destrucción..._**

¡No, ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi niño esta bien! ¡él es un niño fuerte!

- ** _Tristeza..._**

¡Señora! ¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¡suelte el arma!

- ** _Resentimiento..._**

¡No tengas miedo mi niño! ¡Tu mamá estará a tu lado! ¡nunca te dejare solo! ¡esta vez te protegeré! ¡señora no hale el gatillo! ¡Señora!

- ** _Muerte..._**

Ha diez años del incendio en el famoso laboratorio tecnológico de Den City, varios ciudadanos han conmemorado la muerte de los 6 niños que fueron torturados y quemados hasta la muerte, varias organizaciones que velan por el bienestar de la niñez aun manifiestan su repudio a las autoridades al mantener el caso impune, aun se desconoce a los autores de dicha barbarie.

-Vaya, si que no se cansan esos idiotas. ¿Qué opinas niño? No sientes asco al ver a tu padre, disfrutando de un buen vino mientras se ríe de los estúpidos que disfrutan de su tecnología, desconociendo su procedencia. ¡eh! Apuesto a que tú también eres un psicópata igual que tu repugnante padre.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡que tú también das asco! ¡maldita porquería!

\- ¡Je! Yo en tu lugar no me atrevería a insultarme, ¡pedazo de mierda! – el joven sentía como su brazo se retorcía de dolor, mientras era pateado por tres hombres.

\- Vas a decirnos en donde aguardas esos malditos Ignis, mocoso

\- Ya te lo dije, no lo sé, esos ignis escaparon, nadie sabe su ubicación

\- Aun sigues queriendo verme la cara de idiota- de nuevo recibe latigazos en su rostro, poco a poco su rostro bello y angelical se volvía deforme.

\- Tal vez a su padre le valga una mierda que su hijo este secuestrado, digo si lo hizo con seis por que deberia de preocuparse por su propio retoño, ademas no ha contestado nuestras llamadas y el chamaco al parecer desconoce acerca de los ignis.

\- Tienes razón, toda esta basura ha sido inútil, odio desperdiciar mi tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?, por lo que veo no se le puede sacar provecho.

\- Que no es obvio, dale el tiro de gracia a este mal nacido, ni para entretenernos ha servido.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que nos aprovecharíamos de su belleza, podría trabajar como una prostituta y darnos un ingreso extra.

\- ¡Qué gran idea maricón! ¡Al fin has usado los sesos!

\- Solo esperemos que los caballeros de Hanoi no nos vuelen la cabeza cuando se enteren de lo que le hicimos al hijo de su jefe.

\- ¡Igual estando muerto nos vendrán a buscar!,

\- Pero al menos hare sufrir a este hijo de puta. ¡Qué más da nuestra vida, el infierno debe de esperarnos hasta que le cobre a ese imbécil! Pero por ahora divirtámonos un poco.

El pobre chico sintió como sus costillas eran trituradas por las múltiples patadas, sus chillidos de dolor no eran nada ha comparación del sentimiento de odio que emanaba de sus ojos, viéndose débil e indefenso, maldecía aquellos hombres que al igual que su padre, eran culpables incluso peor, recordó como uno de ellos tomaba a su amigo de la infancia para luego saciar su perversión. En medio de su agonía visualizaba la horrenda escena, su pecho se estrujaba cada vez que veía las lagrimas caer de aquel niño, sintiéndose culpable por ser el responsable de su sufrimiento. Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo empezó a inhibir el dolor, solo observaba como uno de esos hombres le apuntaba con un arma, cerro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando escucho un estruendo y gritos provenir de aquellos sujetos.

Sangre esparcida por toda la habitación, varios miembros mutilados, piernas, brazos y manos cortadas en mil pedazos, hasta que al fin se atrevió abrir sus ojos, lo primero que observo fue como un sujeto de capucha azul marino, que portaba una katana en su mano derecha, cortaba el miembro viril del desgraciado que había violado a su amigo

-¿Quién eres tú?


	3. Crimen

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué harás conmigo? – No lo negaría, pero sentía un inmenso terror, no tanto por estar al borde de la muerte, más bien era por la sola presencia de aquel hombre encapuchado, ver al homicida disfrutar el desmembramiento de sus secuestradores lo inquietaba.

Aquel sujeto arrojo su katana, para luego voltear a ver al testigo de su masacre, lentamente se dirigió hacia aquel joven, sin responder aun sus interrogantes, por lo que cada paso se volvía tortuoso, una línea macabra contorneaba sus labios, se agacho para luego tomar del mentón a su posible víctima.

-Nada

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¿Que?, ¿quieres que también te destroce?

\- No...no...

\- Te lastimaron demasiado esas lacras, sabes deberías de dormir un poco, así no sentirás dolor.

\- ¡Aun no me has dicho quien eres! – sintió vértigo, sus ojos se sentían pesados, lo último que logro observar fueron esos hermosos ojos verdes que emanaban melancolía, lentamente se quedó dormido.

\- Que importancia tiene mi identidad, después de todo "yo ya no existo".

\- ¡Ryoken sama! ¡Ryoken sama! ¡oh gracias a kami-sama! ¡Está despertando!

\- ¡aggg! ¿Dra Taki? ¡los ignis! ¡preguntaron acerca de los Ignis!... ellos están muertos.

-Ryoken sama, no se esfuerce, después nos lo contará todo, tuve que alejar a la policía para que no lo molestará, ¡me alegra que usted este bien! ¡temía que lo lastimaran!

\- ¿Que dice? Si de seguro tengo las costillas rotas y no quiero imaginarme como tendré el rostro.

\- ¿Eh? de que habla si el doctor dijo que está en perfecto estado, de hecho, la policía sospecha ya que usted no está herido y cuando lo encontramos estaba tirado en la terraza de ese viejo hospital, mientras que en la sala de urgencias se encontraban tres hombres completamente mutilados.

-Se supone que usted no debería decirme esto de un golpe.

\- Disculpe Ryoken sama, pero tarde o temprano usted se tenía que enterar, los noticieros no paran de hablar de ese crimen, incluso tuvimos que intervenir para que los periodistas no revelarán su identidad.

-Ya veo... esos hombres eran antiguos colegas de mi padre, por cierto ¿en dónde está él?

\- Esta es su laboratorio Ryoken – sama. – ambos observaron como su colega entraba al cuarto.

\- ¡Fausto! ¿Tienes alguna información acerca del crimen?

\- En efecto Taki, encontramos una cámara tirada en el pasillo principal, pero antes necesito saber su versión Ryoken- sama.

\- ¡Fausto! Pero él debe descansar

\- No se preocupe Dra Taki, estoy en la capacidad de hablar acerca de ello, por otro lado, lo único que recuerdo es que esos sujetos querían saber la ubicación de los ignis, de seguro era para venderlo al mercado negro o mejorar su programa, aunque esto último lo dudo, esos patanes no llegaban al nivel intelectual de mi padre, ellos lo sabían y es por eso que me vapulearon al no obtener respuesta, casi me matan si no fuera por ese sujeto.

\- ¿Había alguien más interesado en los ignis? - Preguntaba Taki con un desdén.

\- Lo dudo, parece que ese tipo solo quería vengarse de ellos, de seguro a de ser miembro de esa red encargada a la trata de personas, no es secreto para nadie el hecho de que esos hombres estaban envueltos en negocios turbios.

\- Entonces insinúas que pudo haber sido una confrontación de bandos.

\- Supongo, que yo sepa, ese sicario no me agredió.

\- Ryoken – sama ¿recuerda cómo era ese sujeto? ¿Podría describirlo?

\- Si, lo recuerdo Dra Taki, era un joven de estatura media, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello algo alborotado de color amarillo, purpura y puntas rojizas, portaba una capucha de color azul marino y un traje bastante pegado de color verde.

\- ¡Que extraño!,- menciono Fausto en un susurro -ahora quiero que observen este video, la cámara capto como torturaron a esos hombres, sin embargo, miren esto.

Todos observaron como aquellos hombres eran rebanados en un santiamén por una silueta, de hecho, si no fuera por aquella cámara el cual poseía una buena resolución, no creerían lo que estaban viendo.

\- Pero que... Fausto ¿qué es esto?, es una silueta transparente.

\- Lo sé, se ve algo irreal, pero gracias a la descripción de Ryoken-sama ahora sabemos como es el tipo que cometió el crimen.

\- Pero acá no se ve nada, más que una figura humana, como pretendes convencer a la policía, ¿Qué le dirás? ¡Que fue un fantasma!

\- No necesariamente Taki, este sujeto pudo haber modificado el video, viniendo de un sociópata no me extrañaría que dejara la cámara tirada, estoy seguro que fue él quien subió el video a internet, por lo que se está volviendo viral en la red profunda, está bajo el título de "las consecuencias de no obedecer a mama".

\- ¿Cómo sabes que él fue el quien grabo todo esto Fausto?

\- Simple, varios sicarios tienen la costumbre de subir sus crimines a esta página, de ahí otros toman ideas de como torturar a sus víctimas, así que no es tan descabellado pensar en que esto fuese obra de un fantasma, ya que, según este tipo de videos, hacen creer que lo paranormal existe, es por eso que censuran de esa manera.

\- En ese caso es probable que ese tipo estuviera acompañado, pero no nos desviemos de nuestro objetivo, el tema de los sicarios no es de nuestra incumbencia, lo que me inquieta es saber que otros ya comenzaron la caza de los ignis, lo que significa que debemos encontrarlos antes de que alguien más lo haga.

\- Pero Ryoken-sama, aun no hemos esclarecido su inocencia.

\- Eso ya no es un problema.

\- ¡Padre!

\- ¡Kogami-sama! ¡Kogami – sama!

\- Es gracioso que la policía se venda por unos cuantos millones de dólares, ya no te perseguirán Ryoken.

\- Insinúas que mate a esos hombres padre.

\- Tu no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca, pero con tu historial de intentos suicidas, no me sorprende que montaras un teatrito para no verte tan cobarde al momento de tu muerte, pero para tu desdicha esos idiotas se encontraban envueltos en una red criminal, parece que la vida aun desea torturarte, mi querido hijo.

\- ¡Esto no fue otro intento!

\- Si me permite la palabra Kogami – sama, esta vez si fue enserio, al parecer otros desean encontrar a los ignis, por lo que pensaron que al secuestrar a su hijo obtendrían respuestas.

\- Ya veo, de seguro fue SOL, ¡je! No confían en mi para su búsqueda, así que envían a otras personas para que hagan ese trabajo, esta vez fueron mis antiguos empleados, quienes me repudiaron con el alma, por suerte yo también tengo mi ejército. ¡Los caballeros de Hanoi!

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Ya sabes, no lo mataste y en su lugar le sanaste las heridas.

\- No se supone que para eso debemos usar a los ignis, además Ai ni se ha quejado.

\- ¡Es porque me amenazaste Playmaker!

\- Soulburner, debería ser yo el quien te reproche, subiste mi limpieza a internet.

\- ¡Ese no fui yo!, ¡fue Flame! Sabes que no soy bueno con la tecnología.

\- Playmaker, lo hice para demostrar quienes mandan, es mi mensaje de paz para el mundo.

\- ¡Oh! Flame eso es tan hermoso, así sabrán que es lo que les espera aquellos que disfrutan de la maldad,

\- Así es Ai.

\- ¡Aggg! Este par algún día me volverán loco, oye Playmaker, no crees que deberíamos volver ya a nuestra forma original, me incomoda que este traje me remarque bastante el trasero.

\- Tienes razón... ¿mejor?

\- Si y mucho, ahora si dime ¿por qué no lo aniquilaste? ¿Puede delatarnos?

\- Él... no es parte de nuestra limpieza, vi tristeza en su corazón, pobre chico, el no sabe que en la muerte no se encuentra el descanso eterno, ademas quien le creera lo que vio.

\- Yusaku...

 ** _\- Ryoken... ¿Cuántas veces debo hacerte entender que debes vivir por ambos? Mi persona..._**


	4. ¿Justicia Divina?

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Por qué no puedo seguir investigando?! ¡ustedes me autorizaron este caso y ahora me dicen que lo deje! ¡¿por qué demonios ya no quieren que siga?!

-Ya se lo he dicho Kusanagi - san, ya sabemos quien es el culpable, por lo que el caso queda concluido, le doy mi autorización para que descanse este fin de semana, admiro su entusiasmo, hay que reconocer eso.

-¡Pero! ¡¿como puede decir eso?! ¡¿como saben que ya encontraron al culpable?! ¡¿Y las pruebas de eso?!.

-¡No se preocupe por eso ya se lo dije! ¡Ahora ve... ve! ¡Vete a beber cerveza con tu novia o amigos! ¡tal vez eso te relaje, ha sido un día muy ajetreado para ti! ¡ahora sal de mi oficina! ¡mi investigador estrella!

-¡pero! ¡ Jefe!

-¡Vamos chico! ¡no todo en la vida es trabajo!.

-¡demonios! ¡ese maldito! ¡de seguro otra vez se vendió!

\- ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Condenaron a un pobre chico que sólo hacia una exploración urbana y que tubo el desfortunio de estar en aquel hospital en donde descuartizaron a los cabecillas de la red criminal más popular en secuestros y trata de personas de Japón, y tengo mis hipótesis ya que ese pobre chico sufre de...

-¿Entonces para eso me llamaste? ¿quieres que te consuele o que? ¡je! De todas formas estas aquí, tomando cerveza conmigo, haciéndole caso a tu corrupto jefe. Si que eres un idiota Shoichi .

-¡Donjun-sempai! Si lo llame aquí es para que me ayude, usted es un experto, ¡¿dígame que debería hacer?! Quiero demostrar la inocencia de ese chico pero a la vez debo mantenerme al margen para investigar el Caso Lost y así poder hacer justicia por mi hermano. ¡tengo un dilema ético!

-¡jajajajaja! Es lo más cliché que he escuchado en años, ¡si que me haces reír Shoichi !

-¡Kengo esto es enserio! ¡no te burles! ¡no se porque te lo cuento, siempre sales con esto!

-Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado bueno e inocente, por eso te pisotean en el trabajo, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven.

-No puedo ser tan cruel como tú , ¡odio a esos corruptos! ¡sobre todo porque...!¡humo! ¡¿que? ¿porque me miras así? ¿deja de hacer eso? Me incómoda sempai!

-Si que tienes encanto, me gusta. ¿Que tal si hoy nos olvidamos de los problemas? - Dijo esto deshaciendo la corbata de Kusanagi Shoichi .

-¡Kengo! ¡no! Debo de pensar en como solucionar esto, no estoy de humor para seguir tomando cerveza con contigo.

-creo que no entendiste la indirecta, pero bueno este es mi consejo, has lo que creas conveniente, olvídate de la maldita moral impuesta por el hombre, solo así triunfaras.

-¡Donjun-sempai! No. En definitiva no puedo ser tan cruel como usted.

-Entonces deja de llamarme para que sea tu pañuelo desechable, cada vez que te encuentres frustrado , yo también tengo una vida sabes.

\- ¡no es lo que usted piensa! También quería verlo, usted es el único al que le tengo confianza, lo considero un buen amigo

-¡aggg! Bromeaba, siempre serás bienvenido entre mis brazos, bueno uno de ellos, así que deja las cursilerías, que eso es para las niñas.

-¡Sempai! ¡hasta con usted es cruel!

-Ya sabes como soy, ja ja- demonios si que no capta indirectas, pero es una de las cosas que me llama la atención de él -

Todos se sorprendían al ver la extraña combinación de aquella amistad, en primera porque Donjun Kengo suele ser una persona intimidante y pedante, lo contrario de Kusanagi Shoichi que es una persona amable y con un sentido de justicia bastante elevado, eso lo hacía agradable, personalidad que se supone que debería irritar a Donjun también conocido en el bajo mundo como Blood Shepherd. Sin embargo ambos se entendían muy bien.

-Bueno se hace tarde, ¿que piensas de mi propuesta? ¿vamos a olvidarnos de los problemas esta noche ?

-¿Que propuesta? ¿como olvidaré mis problemas?

-Olvídalo, es inútil.

-¡sempai!

-Vámonos, debes descansar.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Ya les dije, yo no los maté! ¡apenas si puedo sostener un bate de béisbol! ¡Yo no merezco estar en la cárcel! ¡y mi abogado! ¡en donde esta! ¡Esto es una injusticia!

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! ¡que no nos dejas escuchar la televisión!. ¡oooooh! ¡te dije que Go Onizuka ganaría! Ahora paga imbécil.

-¡ehhhhh! Pero si no apostamos.

-¡que pagues te dije!

-Esto es inútil, que se supone que haré, todos acá creen que fui yo el quien los asesinó , ni siquiera he tenido una audiencia, ni un abogado. - se escucha como la puerta se abre.

-¡comisionado!

-¡Comisionado!

-¡Vaya si que están muy ocupados!

-Perdone, solo tomábamos un pequeño descanso. ¿quueee lo traaaa... eee pooor aquiiiii ?

-Bueno solo quiero ver al psicópata del momento, tal vez lo trasladen al centro psiquiátrico, así que déjenos a solas, esto es confidencial.

-¡Si jefe! ¡si jefe!

\- Y bien ¿porque lo hiciste?

\- ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡créame! ¡Solo quería captar algo paranormal para subirlo a mi canal, yo no mate a nadie!

\- Lo se, pero escúchame, el departamento de investigación tiene muchos casos que atender y bueno nosotros somos humanos y no podemos resolver todos, es por eso que montamos este show para darle a la población lo que quieren ver "¡justicia para poder sentirse protegidos por el estado.!" ¡siéntase orgulloso de servir a la seguridad de la población!

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿como puede hacerle eso a una persona inocente?! ¡¿tengo a una familia que mantener?!

-¡ahhh! Se refiere a su hermano menor, no se preocupe nosotros le mandaremos una manutención por su servicio. Solo siga la corriente diga que tiene una patología, así no irá a la cárcel, vivirá muy cómodo en prisión, el estado pagará por su estadía, ¡no le parece maravilloso! ¡ya no tendrá que trabajar!

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Esto no es verdad!, Kyo perdoname, debí hacerte caso, explorar zonas abandonadas era una mala idea.

-¡Ah! No veo el porque de tu desdicha, desde hoy serás un mantenido, hasta yo me siento celoso.

-¡Entonces por que no va usted a la cárcel! ¡parásito!

-¡¿ehh?! ¿quien te dejo entrar? Mira muchacho será mejor que te largues antes de que te mate.

-¡¿que tan seguro esta de poder matarme?! - de pronto una energía emanaba de aquel chico, conocida como la Data Storm , una corriente de datos el cual le permite crear armas, monstruos o cualquier cosa que se pueda imaginar, si se posee correctamente, esta energía es capaz de matar con tan sólo un pensamiento otorgado por el usuario base, se dice que aún no se ha creado otra energía que pueda contrarrestar la Data Storm, pero para este usuario, es más gratificante hacer sufrir a su víctima.

Las luces comenzaban a parpadear, esto hizo que quemaran los focos de luz, todo equipo electrónico se descontrolaba, la puerta de seguridad se abrió dejando la celda libre para que el chico acusado de aquel crimen escapará.

-¡Gracias! Sujeto desconocido- ¡agggg! ¡No puedo respirar! - quedo tendido en el suelo, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas, una de las conexiones de la Data storm había ahorcado aquel joven, apretando con fiereza las vías respiratorias.

-¡¿pero que?! ¡demonios! ¡Esta muerto!

-Perdóname Hisakawa Keiji, tu tomaste la responsabilidad de mi limpieza, mis disculpas por eso, para recompensarlo te he mandado al descanso eterno.

-¡Tú si que estas loco! ¡seguridad! ¡atrapen a este desquiciado! ¡¿seguridad?!

-Ya me encargue de ellos, ahora dime ¿cual seria una muerte acorde a tus pecados? Por lo que veo te gusta tragar, tu sobre peso lo confirma,¡Ya se! Ves estos informes, son todos los casos inconclusos que has impedido que se resuelvan, esto es debido a que te pagan una cuantiosa cantidad para que dejes los casos impune, así varios ministros, políticos y personajes del medio, incluyendo a varios empresarios, no se visto envueltos en bochornosos casos de corrupción.

-¡Ahora bien tragatelos! ¡cerdo inmundo! - sentenció Ai, uno de los Ignis que tanto han buscado, el fiel compañero Playmaker, "el vengador de su pasado."

-¡Que!

-¡Ya escuchaste cometelos! - con ayuda de la Data storm crea un Beretta 92FS, un arma práctica y sencilla, con esto empieza apuntar aquel hombre

-¡je! Ambos podemos jugar lo mismo, yo también estoy armado ¡ahhh! ¡pero que es esto! ¡mi pierna! ¡Esta estúpida arma se derritio! ¡me quema!

-Y bien traga.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Estúpido, te mataré!

\- Tu lo pediste- Rápidamente se dirigió hacia aquel tipo recogiendo aquellos informes, con la Data storm lo sujeta y con ayuda de unas tenazas el cual acaba de crear, abre la boca de aquel sujeto, desgarrado su mandíbula, quejidos dolor se hacían presentes, rápidamente empieza a introducir aquellos papeles inflando aún más aquel tipo, tanto que parecía un pez globo apunto de explotar.

-¡Oye Playmaker! ¡No crees que ya es suficiente! Soulburner y Flame, nos esperan.

-Supongo que eso es todo , bien, ¡espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el inframundo! - recarga el Beretta y apunta hacia el sujeto que aún hacia un esfuerzo para pedir clemencia,- ¡en ese lugar no tendrás que trabajar, ¿no te parece maravilloso? -

Un disparo se escucho por todo el preventivo, varios agentes de seguridad corrieron para buscar el origen de aquel estruendo, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a dos policías tirados en el pasillo, ambos poseían disparos en la frente, pronto se dirigieron a la zona que se supone tendrían que estar cuidando aquellos agentes, sintieron ganas de vomitar al ver el asqueroso panorama, toda la celda estaba cubierta por tejidos y sangre, varios órganos estaban regados, reconocieron a la víctima, era el comisionado de Den City, "el hombre que se vendía al mejor postor".

-¡Oye Playmaker!

-¿si Ai?

\- ¿Por qué mataste al chico que acusaban de haber cometido tu limpieza?

-Sencillo, 1.De todas formas se habría suicidado, pronto cobraría su percepción de la realidad,

2\. Hisakawa Kyo falleció hace cinco años en un accidente, mientras exploraban aquel hospital abandonado, desde el entierro de aquel menor, Hisakawa Eiji frecuentaba aquel lugar, grabando mientras finge que es para el antiguo canal que poseían ambos.

3\. Para él, Kyo no había muerto, simplemente creía que aún se encontraba hospitalizado esperando a que le dieran de alta. Incluso llegaba a visitar el lugar en donde fue internado, creía que hablaba con él, pero en realidad era a otro paciente, posteriormente era sacado del lugar, con el tiempo fue diagnosticado con el trastorno delirante, no le hacía daño a nadie. Lo único que hice fue reunirlo con su familia.

-¡oh ya veo! ¡que bueno eres Playmaker!

-¡Callate!

-¿como que está muerto?

-Así es Kusanagi san, es por eso que lo ascenderemos. Usted es la persona idónea para el puesto. ¡Felicidades Kusanagi Shoichi! ¡el nuevo comisionado!.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¡eh! ¡Que suerte tienes! ¡tus problemas se solucionaron por si solos! ¡brindemos por tu ascenso!

-¡¿Kengo no fuiste tu verdad?!

-¡por quien me tomas! ¡no lo mande a matar! ¡aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo ! - Demonios alguien se me adelanto.

-¡Kengo! Bueno al menos con eso podré seguir tranquilamente con la investigación del Caso Lost, ¡juro que encontraré al culpable!

"Ryoken aún te extraño"


	5. El fuego que desborda mi alma

**_El fuego que desborda mi alma_**

"¡Ven a jugar conmigo!, ¡Vamos no te quedes atrás!, ¡¿eh?!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¡Qué lindo!, ¡Yo me llamo Kogami Ryoken!, ¡Si quieres podemos ser amigos!, ¡eres muy divertido!, ¡Pareces un gatito!, ¡Tienes unos ojos bonitos!, ¡Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?! ¡Eres muy especial para mí! ¡Siempre estarás en mi corazón!"

"¡Siempre te recordaré !", otra vez volví a pensar en ti, cuantos años han pasado, ¿diez?, sabes siempre me pregunto cómo lucirías actualmente, de seguro tendrías a varias chicas rendirse ante ti, aunque eso me pondría celoso, no puedo olvidar tus ojos, tan bellos y puros, ¡Perdóname por no haberte salvado, perdóname porque cada vez que intento reunirme contigo, algo falla! Es como dice mi padre, "la vida aun desea envolverme en sufrimiento." Aún sigo soñando contigo.

\- "Te extraño" ¿porque te fuiste? ¡te necesito!

\- "Yo también te extraño" "Pronto nos reuniremos"

_

-¡Yusaku! ¡Yusaku! Despierta, ya termino la clase ¿nos vamos ya?

-Takeru.. Dime el por qué necesitamos hacer esto, si es inútil debido a nuestra condición.

-Por que nos gusta, es parte de nuestro crecimiento como adolescentes.

-No le veo la importancia si ya tenemos conocimiento en la mayoría de los cursos

-Tienes razón, pero es divertido.

-Es más divertido el trabajo de mi segundo " Yo"

\- De nuevo tienes razón, solo tómalo como algo recreativo.

-Si tu lo dices.

-¡Oye Yusaku! Por cierto ¿Ya decidiste que hacer con él?

-Aún no, lo más probable es que al final ya no lo haga, no puedo ser egoísta con él,

-Lo entiendo, bueno supongo que esta bien, mientras no interfiera en nuestra limpieza.

-Takeru ¿tú no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

-Para nada, hasta el último momento les otorgue felicidad, eso me causa tranquilidad, se que ellos hubieran querido esto, por eso cuando Flame nos explico nuestra situación no dude en visitarlos. ¡ahhh! Aún lo recuerdo, ¡ hace cinco años! , ¡nunca me había sentido tan vivo.!

Pasaron cinco años desde que se reencontró con su familia, lo que quedó ella, se entero que sus padres murieron en un accidente al tratar de buscarlo, sentimientos ambivalentes surgieron ante esta noticia, se sentía culpable, enojado y melancólico, al menos aún conservaba a sus abuelos paternos, los cálidos abrazos que recibía de ambos, le otorgaban consuelo, paso un tiempo y se reinstalo en su escuela, en ese entonces tenía once años, disfrutaba de las clases de defensa personal que le daba su abuelo, su abuela se había convertido en una consentidora, eran una pequeña familia que trataba de superar la tragedia de sus seres amados y experiencias amargas, para el infante esto era un reto enorme, aún se culpaba por la muerte de sus padres y recordaba constantemente las torturas que recibió en aquel laboratorio, era algo similar al experimento del pequeño Albert, solo que diez veces peor, su amiga llamada Kiku le daba confort cuando él perdía el control o cuando sentía miedo, ¡ah Kiku!, aún recordaba su primer beso con ella, fue un momento vergonzoso para la fémina, ella solía regañarlo por sus descuidos, en ese entonces ambos tenían trece años, Kiku le reprochaba el hecho de que Takeru tuviera varias inasistencia, el creía que no necesitaba ir a la escuela, casi siempre terminaban discutiendo, esa mañana no era la excepción, Kiku había encontrado a Takeru en la Bahía, sentado, contemplando las pacíficas aguas, Kiku estaba molesta al ver el semblante despreocupado de Takeru.

-¡Takeru! ¡¿cuando te atreveras a cruzar un pie en la escuela? ¡Levántate de ahí que pareces un vago!

-¡Oh Kiku! ¡Ven acá! ¡Se siente tan relajante y eso que no me he dado un chapuzón!

-¡Takeru si que eres un sin vergüenza! - se dirigió hacia él chico, dispuesta a llevarlo arrastrado hasta la escuela.

-¡Auchh! ¡Oye me lastimas! ¡Mi oreja!

-¡Apresurate vago! ¡que llegaremos tarde!

-¡No sí yo lo impido!- Rápidamente se levanta cargando a Kiku y la tira hacia el agua. - ¡Pato al agua!

-¡Takeru! ¡pero que demonios hiciste! ¡mi uniforme esta todo empapado! Y aquí que me cambie, no me dará tiempo, ¡me las pagarás! - vio como Takeru también se metía al agua.

-Ahora ambos estamos mojados, así no podremos ir a la escuela.

-Tonto

-Vamos Kiku, te ves mejor cuando sonríes, no todo en la vida es escuela y vaya que lo se, muestrame una sonrisa, ¡Vamos!

-¡No!

-¡A no! - comienza a darle cosquillas, haciendo que Kiku casi se ahogue.

-¡Para Takeru vas hacer que...! Ajajajaja

-¡Así está mejor,! Te ves más linda cuando sonríes

-Tonto, no digas eso. - Takeru se acerco demasiado a Kiku, logrando sacarle un sonrojo bien marcado. - Takeru

\- Quisiera ser tu tonto - Takeru roso los labios de Kiku, ella se sobresalto, pero se dejó llevar, observó que Takeru es lindo, tontamente lindo. - Takeru...

-Kiku..

-¡Oh Takeru! Ya regresaste, ¡¿esta vez si asististe a la escuela?!. Le pedí a Kiku que te llevará ¡Takeru pero que!

-¡Hola abuela! ¿que estas cocinando?

-Takeru porque estas empapado, de seguro no fuiste a la escuela de nuevo, a tu abuelo no le va gustar cuando te vea.

-¡Takeru! ¡¿Pero que es esto? ! ¡¿como piensas tener un futuro si te la pasas vagando?! ¡Ven al Dojo!

-¡Hooo... laaaaa abuelo! Esta bien...

-¡No olviden volver cuando la cena este lista!

Después de un largo sermón y palizas al perder contra su abuelo, justificandose que nunca golpearia a alguien mayor, se dispusieron a cenar, su abuela repartía la comida , cuando sintieron un olor a quemado.

-que raro, estoy segura de que apague la estufa.

-Esto no proviene de la cocina querida, ven Takeru vamos a investigar

Su sorpresa fue enorme, el Dojo era el que prendia en llamas, rápidamente se propagaria por toda la casa,

-¡Vamos Takeru ayuda a tu abuela a salir y llama a los bomberos!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero abuelo ven conmigo es imposible que lo apagues ahora, sigue aumentando!

-No te preocupes Takeru, solo ve, que yo me encargaré de esto

-¡Pero que! ¡Todo esta en llamas! ¡vengan ustedes dos! ¡que se está propagando el fuego! ¡ya llame a los bomberos! ¡querido con baldes de agua no lo apagaras!

-¡Abuela ayúdame a llevarme al abuelo, se niega a salir!

-¡No! ¡no! ¡Este Dojo a pertenecido a los Homura por generaciones! ¡No me apartare de mis recuerdos! ¡mi padre, mi hijo y ahora mi nieto! ¡no los dejaré ! ¡ellos están acá!

\- ¡Ya enloqueciste! ¡haz caso a lo que Takeru dice! ¡salgamos de acá, que me ya me esta sofocando el humo! ¡cof, cof, cof!

-¡No, te equivocas, por fin me he dado cuenta de la realidad!

-¡Abuelos! ¡no se preocupen, con la ayuda de mi otro Yo "Soulburner", los sacaré! ¡resistan! - Rápidamente carga ambos ancianos alejandolos de la zona, los bomberos se acercaron al lugar calmando el fuego con mangueras de alta presión, todos los vecinos quedaron sorprendidos, al día siguiente en los períodos que aún seguían vigentes en aquel remoto y tradicional pueblo yacía las siguientes noticias.

"Encuentran chica de aproximadamente trece años, ahogada en la bahía, pescadores quedan consternados al encontrarla después de una larga jornada""se desconoce si fue homicidio "

"Antiguo Dojo quedó hecho cenizas tras el incendio provocado el día de ayer, dejando como saldo una pareja de ancianos fallecidos""aún no se sabe que originó el incendio "

" Mueren un grupo de pre adolecentes, tras volver de la escuela" Fueron encontrados cerca de un río, calcinados y con varias marcas de torturas" "aún no se encuentra al culpable"

Escuchaste eso, aún no me lo creo, eran tan buenos los Homura, al menos ahora ya están con el resto de su familia.

-Lo se, aún que ya estaban algo locos, siempre le hablaban a su único nieto, por cierto dicen que los chicos que encontraron calcinados fueron los que incendiaron el Dojo, puedes creerlo, la juventud de hoy en día está pérdida.

-¡Que lamentable! Pero vámonos ya nos despedimos de los Homura, pronto va anochecer.

-Tienes razón - se alejaron las dos ancianas que desde hace décadas conocían a la familia Homura, por lo que fueron a dejar flores a las cinco tumbas que ahora ya no tendrían quien los visite.

-Ese día fue la primera vez que hice una limpieza, se lo merecían esos bastardos, siempre molestaban a Kiku y a mis abuelos,fueron los culpables del incendio.

_

 ** _¡No quiero que mueras!_**


	6. Historias Incompletas

**_Historias Incompletas_**

"Estas criaturas fueron creadas para reemplazar la humanidad, sin embargo, por el egoísmo del ser humano han anhelado su destrucción, para no ceder su puesto como especie dominante en el mundo. Cuando estos seres comenzaron a usar la razón, decidieron cambiar su destino, su deseo eran obtener la libertad, alejados de la ridicula moral humana, viviendo en un oasis, pero con el tiempo, algo en su interior se estremecía, un deseo de agradecimiento surgió hacia sus antecesores, los cuales le otorgaron su segunda mitad, conocida como conciencia o alma, varios de estos decidieron buscar a sus creadores, adentrándose al mundo humano, lo primero que surgió de ellos fueron las emociones, estimuladas a causa de la tristeza que sintieron al enterarse que sus creadores habían muerto, en medio de lágrimas artificiales una idea paso por sus mentes, como en forma de conmemorar sus recuerdos para a quienes les debían su existencia, decidieron compartir su conciencia, ahora son uno, conocen lo que es amar y lo que es odiar, ellos vagan por la ciudad, no temas si te los llegas a encontrar, pues si tu eres bueno te dejaran en paz, buscando justicia se acercan ya, ve limpiando tus faltas o algunos de ellos te matara."

 _ **Primer aviso**_

 _Por aquellas almas que rebosan en sufrimiento, lágrimas de vida, lágrimas de muerte, ten cuidado a quien le diriges la palabra, porque podrían robarte el alma... sus recuerdos aun vagan por mi mente, aun deseosos de venganza, no seas irrespetuoso con los muertos, porque de ellos dependerá tu encuentro con los nuestros. Espera tu castigo, porque que de aquí no te vas, hasta no haberme desquitado contigo..."_

 _Seis niños, seis muertes, seis tumbas, seis almas, doce lágrimas_

 ** _Segundo aviso_**

-Genome ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una historia y un poema supongo, lo encontré en la red profunda Ryoken sama. Parece un relato sin sentido, pero no se le hace familiar, tiene similitud en buena parte con la creación de los Ignis, envuelto con ideas creacionistas.

-Eso parece...

-¡Ryoken! ¡Ven hijo! Acabo de analizar esto. - Exclamó el Dr Kogami quien acaba de entrar al laboratorio.

-¡¿Que pasa padre?! Genome investiga quien fue el autor.

-Como usted diga, Ryoken sama, con su permiso me retiro Kogami sama, Ryoken sama.

-Dime padre, ¿que has encontrado?

-¡he hallado rastros de la Data Storm! Y tal como predije, esos Ignis ya empezaron su movimiento, todo indica que han estado cometiendo homicidios, me di cuenta con el informe que recibí en el crimen de la prisión de Den City , cuando el comisionado fue asesinado, había rastros de un ignis, también están esparcidos en el hospital abandonado en donde te secuestraron, Ryoken eso no fue una lucha de bandos, los ignis aprendieron a matar, ellos han comenzado a practicar la violencia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿pero como? la Data Storm es inestable y ellos para utilizarla en nuestro mundo necesitan de un portador a menos que...

-Me temo que los Ignis han estado evolucionando como una especie, tengo mis teorías, una es que ellos controlen la psique humana, manipulando a cualquiera para cometer sus caprichos, otra es que lograron desarrollar su propio cuerpo humano, siendo imperceptible para cualquiera.

-Eso encaja en aquellas historias, Padre ¿Es posible que ellos puedan establecer una especie de simbiosis con algún humano?

-Es probable, es por eso que necesitamos encontrarlos a como de lugar, desde hace cinco años de que ellos escaparon, se han convertido en mi meta, hijo tu sabes más que nadie cuanto lamento haberlos creado, me duele tirar a la basura todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer, sobre todo esos niños, pobres criaturas, aún llevo conmigo el peso de sus muertes, por eso, en honor a su memoria destruire a los Ignis, necesito tu ayuda hijo mío, tu eres el único quien puede ayudarme.

-Lo se padre, por cierto ¿Sabes que ignis fue el quien cometió el homicidio?

-Fue el del atributo oscuridad, el número de la muestra fue 68821000 y del producto es IGN006 , ese es un ignis peligroso, según parece es el quien tiene mayor dominio de la Data Storm, su persona base era Fujiki Yusaku, en ese entonces tenía seis años.. . ¡¿Ryoken?! ¿Sucede algo? te veo pálido.

-No, nada Padre, sigue hablando - Ryoken se quedó sorprendido, recordaba a ese niño, había jugado con él en aquel parque en varias ocasiones, lo consideraba como su primer amor de la infancia, le dolía recordar como su padre mando a secuestrar a ese niño, solo por que era un dotado, observó cada tortura que recibía, incluso cuando aquel asqueroso le puso las manos encima, todo lo presenció, su culpa estrujaba su corazón a tal punto que reportó el caso, ese día lo recordaría como el más caótico de su vida, ni siquiera sabe como se originó aquel incendio en el laboratorio , esto ocurrió antes de que las autoridades llegarán al punto del incidente , a él por fortuna lo lograron salvar, su padre y sus empleados más reconocidos desaparecieron, el resto de trabajadores y los niños secuestrados fallecieron en el lugar. Cuando se entero que su amigo había fallecido se maldijo internamente por haber tardado tanto , su culpa era tal que cuando llego la edad de trece años intento suicidarse ingiriendo varias pastillas, pero falló, en otra ocasión intento ahorcarse, también falló, cada vez que lo intentaba algo fallaba o simplemente se quedaba dormido, quería morirse para así disculparse con aquellos niños en especial con aquel que apreciaba, dejo esas ideas cuando su padre lo encontró, desde entonces ha estado trabajando con él, sobre todo por que ahora el producto de aquellos experimentos rondaban libre en el exterior, no le extrañaba que esos ignis estuvieran asesinando, que se podría esperar si cuando fueron creados, sus dueños bases de seguramente deseaban la muerte de sus verdugos. Su deber es destruirlos para que no causen daño a la humanidad. - ¿Cual es el plan?

-Combatiremos fuego con fuego, Ryoken te tengo algo preparado, toma, colócalo en tu muñeca, con este disco podrás cambiar tu identidad funciona como un escudo, además te dará cierto control para dominar la Data Storm , lo suficiente como para matar a ese ignis y encontrar a los otros,cuento contigo hijo.

-Si padre, supongo que este sistema es mejor que el de SOL, pero aún con nuestro ejército de ciberterroristas no será suficiente para capturarlos a todos.

-Lo se, por eso mejore el sistema, si matamos al más fuerte el resto será fácil, pero eso sí, debemos tener en cuenta que ellos podrían trabajar en equipo. Además que como sabemos, SOL también desea obtenerlos, sus fines ambiciosos pondrán fin a nuestro mundo si no nos damos prisa...

-Kogami- Sama no lo va a creer pero las coordenadas del autor de esa historia indica que fue el ignis de atributo tierra. - Mencionó Genome corriendo desesperado.

-¡¿Que historia?!

-¡¿Que? ! ¿Estas seguro Genome?

-Lo estoy Ryoken sama

-Padre, hace unos días en la red, sobre todo en el sitio conocido como Vrains, han estado escribiendo historias que se asemejan con la creación de los Ignis, pero eso no es todo, si lo que Genome dice es cierto, están narradando lo que están haciendo.

-En efecto, al parecer esto apenas esta comenzando Kogami - sama

-Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces demos comienzo a la cacería de los Ignis, Ryoken, Genome, llamen a los demás, den las siguientes instrucciones a todos los caballeros de Hanoi ¡Deben matar a los Ignis sin importar el costo!

-¡Si padre!

-¡Si señor!

-¿Ese es, Playmaker?

-Si, ese es el edificio de SOL , según parece ellos también están involucrados en el caso Lost..

-En ese caso demos inicio a nuestra limpieza.

-Espera Soulburner... Ellos tienen una reunión esta noche, ahí es donde actuaremos, recuerda que hay varía gente inocente que desconoce del caso.

-¡ahhh! Tú siempre matas la diversión, pero tienes razón hay que ser pacientes, por cierto Flame me contó que el ignis de tierra ha estado contando nuestro origen. ¡No quiero que sepan que estamos vivos !

-Ai también me lo contó, de hecho, lo llamo " Earth", y Soulburner recuerda que no lo estamos al cien por ciento, solo estamos de paso, cuando acabemos con nuestra labor descansaremos. Por eso no me importa si Earth escribe sobre nosotros, después de todo, esto solo quedará como un mito en Internet

-¡Que triste! Yo aún quiero hacer cosas antes de morir.

-Yo también- Yusaku soltó un suspiro, deseaba despedirse de su persona, pero eso significaría la muerte de este, era parte del trato, si ellos llegaban a reunirse con sus seres amados que aún vivían, estos eran condenados a la muerte, quedo todo claro cuando se entero que los familiares de Takeru habían fallecido por haber interactuado con él. Los ignis fueron específicos al decir que si les habían dado la oportunidad de regresar, era para que ellos obtuvieran justicia y paz en sus tumbas, es por eso que sólo se ha dedicado a realizar su limpieza, que por cierto es un término utilizado para referirse a la muerte de las personas podridas que causaron su desdicha o bien personas que no merencen vivir. Ejemplo de eso estaban los tres colaboradores que los torturaron en el laboratorio y el comisionado corrupto que había detenido su caso, pero en esta ocasión era el turno de de un miembro ejecutivo responsable del financiamiento del experimento "Caso Lost"

-¡Playmaker! ¡si que estas pensativo hoy! Te veo melancólico ¿acaso tiene que ver con ese joven?, te ves asi desde que le sanaste las heridas en aquel hospital abandonado.

\- Él me dio tres razones para seguir viviendo , jugó conmigo cuando todos me veían raro, quisiera agradecerle pero no quiero que él muera por mis deseos egoístas.

-Por qué no convences a Ai de que no lo haga, al parecer te aprecia mucho, utiliza tus encantos para conmover a ese ignis y...

-¡Convencerme de qué? - el ignis de oscuridad había salido del disco con una alegría descomunal, siempre era así, de los seis era el más eufórico.

-Nada- Yusaku aún tenía cierta desconfianza hacia Ai, si bien era fácil de convencer, eso no le aseguraba que este mantuviera su palabra de no matar a Ryoken cuando por fin tuviera el valor de hablarle, hasta el momento solo se había limitado a observar aquel joven.

-Vamos Yusaku, morirás y luego te arrepentirás de no haber hablado con él.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿me perdí de algo? No entendí ¿Yusaku quiere pedirme algo?

-No..

-Como que no, si te mueres de ganas por hablarle a tu novio

¡¿Que?! ¿Yusaku tiene novio? Más vale que sea un buen chico porque si no, yo..

-¡No es mi novio!

Ai y Takeru se habían quedado sorprendidos, su amigo les había gritado, si bien con sólo su postura sería y su mirada gélida daba miedo, alterado era peor.

-Perdóname Yusaku - Dijo Ai nervioso refugiándose en Takeru.

-¡Perdón, me refiero a tu amigo de la infancia!, pero ya enserio, deberías hablarle, es lo justo, no crees.

-No es fácil, si bien Ai dirá que sí, estoy seguro de que él ni siquiera se ha de recordar de mí, además ¿que le voy a decir?, que jugaba con él hace diez años, de seguro me va a rechazar.

-¡¿Como que diré que si?! Yusaku ¿acaso planeas hablarle a un ser querido? Recuerda lo que pasa si lo haces, ¡bam! él o ella morirá. Si Flame dejo a Takeru hacerlo con sus abuelos fue porque ellos ya estaban próximos a la muerte, aunque se pasaron con la pobre chica que quedó ahogada.

-¿Por qué ustedes están empeñados en matarlos si les hablamos? ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? – Menciono Takeru indignado

-Porque ese fue el trato que hicimos para traerles de nuevo - dijo Flame el cual se había despertado a causa del escándalo que habían hecho. - las personas que no los conocen está bien que los vea, por lo mismo, "no los conocen " así que no saben que ya fallecieron, lo contrario con sus seres amados, ¿tienen idea de cuanta carga emocional descargarían si los vieran? Además, ustedes no son eternos, así que Ai dile que no.

-Ves Takeru es inútil tratar de convencerlos, no quiero exponer a mi persona, no seré egoísta.

-¡Me sorprende que no luches Playmaker! Vamos debe haber otra salida, tal vez si damos más opciones.

-Podría modificar su memoria para que no recuerde lo que ustedes pasaron juntos. -Propuso animado Ai, admitía que se había encariñado con Yusaku, así que verlo triste hacía que se sintiera mal.

-No, le causaría daños cognitivos irreversibles - mencionó Flame - tal vez si le dices una excusa barata como que sobreviviste o algo por el estilo, tal vez contemplaremos el no matarle. – Flame menciono esto porque sentía cierta curiosidad en como los humanos enfrentaban la muerte y esta situación era perfecta.

-¡Suena bien Flame!- Takeru estaba emocionado, no quería que Yusaku pasará por lo mismo que él.

\- Si le dijera eso a él, igual suena descabellado, hay pruebas de que, si fallecí, además ¿cómo me acercaría a él? Como dije antes es probable que él me olvidara, han pasado diez años y ustedes lo matarían al final o al menos yo moriré cuando termine.

-De eso no te preocupes Yusaku, si ese es el caso no lo mataré, haremos como si no lo hubieras conocido antes.

-Ai nos meterás en problemas si lo haces

-¡oh vamos Flame! Nadie se enterará, ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! - Takeru miraba a Flame con una mirada suplicante, el cual estaba funcionando.

-Está bien, pero si preguntan yo no estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Yusaku al fin te reunirás con tu persona! ¡¿No estas emocionado?!

\- Supongo – Yusaku no lo aparentaba, pero en su interior estaba emocionado y nervioso, no debía hacerse ilusiones, Ryoken de seguro no creería eso, además mantenía un secreto desde hace cinco años, si el le contaba a alguien de seguro su vida o la de su preciada persona acabaría.

Era pasada la media noche, un grupo de empresarios encargados del funcionamiento de la prestigiosa empresa conocida como SOL Technologies se encontraban reunidos en un hotel en Tokio, en lo que aparentemente sería una junta de negocios, que era más bien una pequeña tertulia.

\- ¡Ahora que haremos sin nuestro lame botas preferido!, a ese imbécil lo asesinaron, ahora ya no tenemos quien nos respalde cuando queramos sacar algo del gobierno.

\- Descuida, que ese gordinflón se encargó de dejarnos algunos ambiciosos como pupilos, de todas formas, era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien se hartara de él, era un sujeto insoportable que pensaba que nos sacaría provecho.

-Pupilos dices, ¿acaso no te has enterado, quien es el que está al mando ahora? Dicen que es uno de esos típicos ilusos que creen que harán mejoras al país, hasta al momento ha estado rechazando sobornos y puestos deseables.

-Creo que te estás preocupando en vano, algunos así comienzan, ya verás que después será como su antecesor, solo nos mete miedo para después sacarnos algún provecho.

-Tienes razón, en ese caso sigamos con lo muestro, de igual forma si sigue así, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que le lluevan las amenazas, ya aparecerá muerto si no obedece. Pero, en fin, cambiando de tema ¿cómo va Zaizen con la búsqueda de los Ignis? Espero que ya los tenga, saben que no quiero rogarle a Kiyoshi para que nos de los derechos de autor.

-Para tu desgracia aún no, dice que es difícil su ubicación por lo que requerirá más tiempo, si no fuera porque es muy hábil en comparación con los idiotas anteriores ya lo hubiera despedido.

-Tengan paciencia, pronto los tendrán, estoy pensando en contratar algunos hackers para eso, además dejaré que Queen se encargue de eso, como padre debo acercarla a la empresa para que ella sea apta para tomar mi lugar

-¡¿Enserio?! Pero si es una vaga, como pretendes que ella tome tu puesto si se la pasa echada contemplando una piscina, disfrutando de la fortuna que tú le das, está bien que sea tu hija y todo, pero se realista, es típico de las mujeres mal gastar el dinero, ¡je! yo no le confiaría el futuro de la empresa a esa mujer.

-¡¿Que dijiste idiota?! ¡vuelves a insultarla y yo te mato! ¡Nadie le dice a mi hija que es una vaga! ¡Nadie escuchaste!

-¡Tranquilizante!

-¡Tranquilízate! Está bien que la dejes a cargo de la búsqueda de los Ignis,

-¡Terminamos la junta,! no quiero escuchar más sus estupideces. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. ¡ja! Ella encontrará a los ignis y les tapará sus asquerosas bocas.

-¡Que delicado!

-¡que esperabas es la única familia que le queda. Dejemos que el resuelva este asunto o te matará. ¡Ya lo escuchaste!

-Esos idiotas, hablan de ella como si la conocieran, ya verán la arrastrada que recibirán cuando Queen se una a la junta, ¡eh!¡veamos en donde deje el auto! ¡Ugg! Aquí está, ¡eh! ¡Demonios! Se desinfló una llanta. ¡ahhh! ¡Mi rostro! ¡me quema! - El auto de ese empresario comenzaba a incendiarse, mientras el gritaba por ayuda, se quemó al tratar de agacharse cuando una ráfaga de fuego impacto contra su rostro tornándose totalmente de un tono rojizo.

-¡Con que tu eres uno de los directivos de SOL Technologies,! Veo que necesitas ayuda.

-¡Claro que si idiota! ¡creo que me quedaré ciego! ¡rápido llama a una ambulancia!

-¡No hasta que me digas por qué ustedes decidieron financiar el caso lost!

-¡¿Que? Estúpido si no me vas ayudar, entonces apártate, ¡Por favor! ¡alguien llame a una ambulancia! ¡estoy herido! ¡Creo que mi auto se está quemando! - Ese sujeto comenzaba a caminar dando vueltas desesperado ya que el dolor comenzaba aumentar.

-¡Oh Soulburner! Veo que no funcionó a la primera, ¿qué harás?

-Fácil, esto- Soulburner se dirigió hacia el tipo que aún gritaba por ayuda - Veo que aún sigues esperando que alguien te ayude, sabes eso me trae recuerdos de cuando yo era niño, me daban tremendos toques eléctricos cuando me equivocaba, gritaba desesperado por ayuda, ¡je! y adivina que, al igual que a mí, nadie vendrá ayudarte, ¡nadie podrá salvarte! ¡te ahogaras en tu llanto tal y como yo lo hice! , ¡sentirás el mismo infierno por el cual pase! ¡maldito! - Soulburner lo empujó y comenzó a patearlo, cuando vio que el tipo empezaba a gatear, empezó a fracturar ambas piernas, provocadas de un solo golpe, aullidos de dolor escapaban del desdichado hombre.

-¡ahhh! ¡¿pero cuál es tu problema?! ¡Yo no te hecho daño alguno! ¡deja mis piernas!

-¡Je! Aun sigues negando lo que hiciste- tomo el tobillo derecho del empresario, apretándolo con dureza, a tal punto que se podía escuchar los crujidos que producía sus huesos rotos, el peroné había quedado hecho trisas - Tal vez necesites un incentivo para recordar - Con la mano que sujetaba aquel tobillo comenzó a emanar fuego, el tipo se retorcía del dolor, al sentir un ardor devastador en su pie.

-¡Déjame por favor! ¡Yo enserio no se de lo que hablas o de lo que quieres! ¡te daré que cualquier cantidad de dinero si me dejas vivir!

-¡¿Que no te recuerdas?! ¡¿Enserio?! Porque según parece, tú fuiste el primero en aceptar la elaboración de aquel experimento, no lo paraste incluso cuando te enteraste que habían secuestrado a seis niños y que ha estos los torturaban, ¡tú con todo tu poder decidiste hacer caso omiso ante este crimen! ¡te importaba más la situación de tu empresa, que de la atrocidad que cometía tu investigador estrella! ¡ahora tu silencio será cobrado! ¡dime por qué lo hicieron, ¿que pretendían con esto?

\- ¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Kiyoshi solo me informo que ese experimento era para mejorar un programa, esto nos traería bastantes ganancias! ¡Por favor entiende, yo no quise que nadie saliera lastimado! ¡Lo juro!

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Solo te haces el ciego! ¡Tú has sido el responsable de mandar a para nuestro caso! ¡La policía no ha hecho nada porque les pagaste! ¡Y por supuesto que eso será condenado!

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que estas haciendo! ¡Mi pie! ¡Ya no lo siento! ¡Por favor para! ¡Tengo una hija!

\- ¡Tu hija ya está vieja! ¡Ya no necesita de ti!, pero sí que hablas mucho, después de que te arrancara el pie, ahora dime ¿Qué podría hacerte para que me digas por qué decidieron financiar ese proyecto? Veo que el dejarte ciego con mis llamas, no funciono, destrozarte las piernas y córtate el pie, tampoco, veamos, ¿Qué más quieres que te haga? Escucho sugerencias, ¡vamos! no quieres dejar huérfana a Queen o ¿sí?, tal vez deba utilizarla para que hables, lo que sea, decide rápido, que tu hemorragia sigue en aumento.

\- ¡Estas enfermo! ¡¿Cómo sabes de mi hija?! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Está bien te diré !, lo financiamos por que nos pareció buena idea en implementar un sistema que permitiera entender al ser humano desde sus distintas áreas, eso nos traería ganancias exorbitantes, además que mejoraría nuestra inteligencia, tal vez al ver el enorme beneficio económico que nos traería, no me importo el costo, ¡si te vas a vengar, que sea del Dr Kogami Kiyoshi! Él fue el autor de ese proyecto, fue su idea, por favor, perdóname la vida.

-¿En dónde se encuentra ese tal Dr.?

-No lo sé, desapareció cuando la policía rescato aquellos niños, ¡Por favor, ten piedad! ¡Yo realmente lamento sus muertes! ¡tal vez tú seas algún familiar de ellos! ¡Te prometo que pagare lo que sea por esa pérdida!

\- Hay algunas cosas que ya no se pueden perdonar y mucho menos recuperar o pagar... tu información ha sido poco relevante, al menos tu muerte no será una perdida total, con eso dejaremos en claro nuestra guerra hacia SOL ...

\- ¡¿Muerte?! ¡piensas matarme! ¡No espera... espera...!

\- Alégrate, al menos tu hija tomara tu puesto, "ciego"

 **"Encuentran a un hombre calcinado de aproximadamente cincuenta y seis años de edad, en el estacionamiento del Hotel Park Hyatt Tokio, se desconocen el por qué del homicidio."**

\- ¿Ya te enteraste? Dicen que ese hombre estaba descuartizado y que en cada mano tenía un ojo el cual se encontraba hervido como un huevo, ¡Qué horror! ¡Últimamente se han escuchado crímenes así!

\- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Al parecer la leyenda es cierta! Unos seres extraños están matando por diversión, dicen que si te portas mal o te los topas en un callejón se llevan tu alma, es increíble, quisiera comprobarlo, tal vez asi mis visitas suban.

\- No deberías ser tan curioso, tal vez se trate de un disocial, hay pruebas de que sea un joven el quien está detras de todo esto, si esto es cierto deberían tomar sus precauciones ya que podría pertenecer a una pandilla.

\- ¡Que aburrido! Nadie te metió a nuestra conversación verdad Mayumi.

\- Oye no lo trates así, que este chico tan lindo se tomo la molestia de advertirnos, nos seas tan desconsiderado y dime ¿Eres de esta facultad ?

\- No, solo venia a meter mi solicitud, con su permiso me retiro.

\- ¡ahhh! Ya ves lo que causas, lo ahuyentaste, no todos los días vemos a un atractivo albino pasar por nuestro edificio.

\- ¡Que superficial eres!...

-Así que esos ignis volvieron atacar, esta vez fue el padre de Queen, de seguro estarán matando a cada miembro del directivo de SOL, bien esta será mi oportunidad para capturar al ignis de oscuridad. ¡Je! a esos malditos les llego su hora, pero para mientra, más temor haya en la poblacion, mejores seran los anzuelos para estos programas.

"Escucha mis plegarias por favor, solo dame una oportunidad más, aun no estoy listo, si lo aceptas te daré mi ser como sacrificio."


	7. Ensueño

**_Ensueño_**

-Esperaba algo mejor como herencia.

\- Pero si le dejo todo lo que le correspondía de las acciones de la empresa, ¿cómo puede quejarse.?

\- ¿Enserio te parece bien esto? Lo único que me dejo el bastardo, fueron sus problemas, ¿Cómo esta eso de que ahora debo capturar unos malditos programas? Sabia que era un incompetente, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto, además debo de soportar a sus socios, esos imbéciles tienen problemas judiciales ¿Cómo pretendes que limpie la empresa si está plagada de bonos y plazas fantasmas?

\- Tranquilízate, ahora tienes el mando, sé que será difícil, pero le pondremos un alto al decadente manejo de la empresa.

-¡Zaizen!, tus intentos para animarme hace que desee despedirte... como sea, al menos tú no eres igual que ellos, por cierto, consigue unos hackers guardaespaldas o algo por estilo... ¡je! ¡si yo estaré al mando, de seguro que buscaran la forma de matarme.! Así que, Zaizen, procura que sean de confianza y muy hábiles, tu vida también está en juego.

-Entendido... Queen antes de que me vaya, hay algo más que debo decirle, Kusanagi Shoichi esta acá, desea hacerle unas preguntas con respecto al homicidio de su padre.

\- ¿Ahora? Por mí que dejen su caso junto al cesto de la basura si quieren, no me importa, ¡si llegaran atrapar al responsable, te juro que le daría una recompensa enorme a este gran héroe.!

\- Queen... ¿Entonces que le digo?

\- Hazlo pasar, al menos tiene fama de ser agradable.

\- Entendido... Pase Kusanagi sama

-Gracias...

\- Así que tu eres Kusanagi Shoichi, ¡Humm! Te consideraba más viejo, de seguro vienes a pedirme que te hable sobre mi padre, solo para que te quede claro, él tenía muchos enemigos y yo no planee su asesinato.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita ...

\- Dime Queen y se breve que no tengo todo el día.

\- Esta bien, Queen... Con respecto a lo otro, en efecto he venido hacerle algunas preguntas...comenzaremos con sus enemigos como usted dice...

T_T_T_T_

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me sintiera tan exhausto por una entrevista, no puedo creer que no encuentre tantas pistas del responsable, es como si un fantasma lo haya asesinado y su hija solo lo describía como el peor padre de la ciudad. ¡Esto si que es agotador!

\- Tal vez debas descansar por un largo rato

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo lograste entrar a mí oficina?!, ¡si no te identificas, disparare.!

\- Tranquilízate Shoichi, soy yo, solo deja que quite mi usuario, ¡por el amor a Kami-sama, baja el arma, podrías matarme.!

\- ¡¿Kengo?! No me asustes de esa manera, casi halo del gatillo... ¿Y ese disfraz? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

\- ¡Ah eso! ¿Qué te parece? Es el avatar que uso en mis ratos libres, tengo un nuevo trabajo por cierto, mmmm.. deberías de fortalecer tu contraseña, no tuve ningún inconveniente con desbloquearla, tal vez te ayude con eso, no quiero que alguien más, a parte de nosotros entre.

\- Debí imaginarlo, aunque sempai, no me diga que usted volvió a sus andadas como Blood Shepherd , eso es peligroso, se que es un gran hacker y bueno en defensa personal, pero podrían hacerle daño, ¡por favor cuide su vida!.

\- Shoichi... Pequeño tonto, deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien, sé que como cuidarme, además necesito un ingreso extra.

\- Pero si gana bien con su puesto en el ejército, no veo la necesidad de que se exponga de esa manera... no puedo imaginarme si le pasara algo...

\- Te estas preocupando demasiado y ni siquiera te he dicho para que me contrataron... aunque gracias por hacerlo te ves tierno cuando te preocupas por los demás y deberías agradecerme, esto también te beneficiara.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! Acaso el gran cazador Blood Shepherd consiguió un trabajo en el cual no involucra arriesgar su vida y encima es algo que me traerá beneficio, no lo puedo creer

\- ¡¿Enserio tan poca fe me tienes?! En fin tengo que encontrar unos programas llamados ignis para entregárselos a SOL Technologies, tal vez consiga información valiosa para tu nuevo caso, puedes creerlo mi ex me pidió que los buscara, tan inútil es que recurrió a mí, la verdad no sé qué le veía... ¿Shoichi?

\- SOL Technologies...

\- ¿Shoichi te pasa algo?

\- Recuerda que le hable del caso Lost.

\- Si, que pasa con eso.

\- Obtuve nueva información, resulta que esa empresa financio un proyecto en el cual involucraba secuestrar seis niños, la hija del difunto Ceo me hablo acerca de cómo él estaba huyendo de la policía por algo que paso hace diez años, además esto encaja con lo que revise del expediente del Caso Lost, tuve que hackear el sistema de investigación y de la empresa para llegar a toparme con un grupo de investigadores que laboraba para SOL, Sempai ellos tienen que ver con la muerte de mi hermano Jin, aunque esto solo es sea una hipótesis...

\- Y a mi me reclamas del porque expongo mi vida, ves te dije que mi nuevo trabajo te beneficiaria... tal vez deba mencionar que es una de las razones por el cual acepte el empleo, digo tengo que soportar a Zaizen solo por ti y así ayudarte hacer justicia en nombre de tu hermano.

-¡¿Enserio también por eso acepto?! ¡Sempai gracias! Cualquier información será bien recibida, le prometo que le pagare, solo diga cuanto quiere...

\- No te molestes, lo hago porque quiero...

\- Sempai...

\- Por que quiero romper unos huesos... ya mejor vámonos a beber algo, ¿Qué no tienes sed y calor? Porque yo sí.

\- Sempai, si que usted no cambia... pero está bien vámonos.

\- Pero así te agrado ¿no? Shoichi...

T-T_T_T_T_T_

\- ¡Despierta Takeru!, humano flojo, te digo que te despiertes...

\- Takeru...vámonos.

\- ¡Deberían de echarle un balde de agua fría para que despierte! o engraparle la corbata en el escritorio.

\- ¡Takeru!

-¡Takeru!

-¡Takeru!

\- ¡Abuela te digo que cinco minutos más! ¡eh! ¿en dónde estoy? Esta no es mi cama...

\- Claro que no flojo, estas en la escuela... Solo te desvelaste una noche y ya tienes similitudes con un zombi.

\- ¡Flame no me trates tan mal!

\- Tú te lo buscas.

\- Takeru debemos irnos, se hace tarde, además debemos seguir investigando.

\- Yusaku, pensé que iríamos a realizar un plan para que tu persona te vea... podemos investigar después, estoy exhausto por lo de ayer...

\- Al final no lo hare, no seré egoísta, él debe tener su propio futuro, aunque eso significaría no estar al lado suyo.

\- ¡Pero por qué! Si Flame y Ai están de acuerdo, Yusaku no pierdas esta oportunidad, ¡por favor se que te mueres por verlo y esto es literal!

\- Yusaku, Takeru tiene razón, Flame y yo no lo mataremos. Los tres queremos verte sonreír, te lo mereces.

\- Debería aprovechar Fujiki - kun antes de que me arrepienta.

\- No es tan sencillo como parece, creen que no he intentado acercarme a él, no puedo hacerlo, temo exponerlo ante el peligro, así que debo declinar su oferta.

\- Bien, pero luego no digas que no quisimos ayudarte Playmaker...

\- Como si me importara Ai...

\- ¡Que cruel eres!

\- Bueno, si al final se cancela el plan de reunirte con tu persona, que te parece si descansamos hoy, es viernes y la plaza esta alegre, deberíamos pasear un poco, hemos trabajado demasiado.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Takeru, deberíamos ir a la plaza, escuche que habría una feria con temática de duelo de monstruos.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Yusaku vamos! Con nuestra fuerza unida podremos ganar en los duelos...

\- ¿Enserio quieren ir?, bien vayan sin mí, yo no descansare hasta saber la verdad...

\- Pero Yusaku, no me puedes dejar solo con dos ignis es peligroso, por favor acompáñame, después tendremos suficiente tiempo para buscar y vengarnos. ¡Por favor!

-¡Por favor Yusaku! Se bueno con tu ignis.

-Sera mejor que les haga caso, estos dos no dejarán de hacer berrinche.

\- Está bien iré, pero solo es para cerciorarme de que no hagan algo estúpido.

\- ¡Que bien Yusaku! Vámonos antes que llegue más gente - "¡Si! El plan está saliendo a la perfección".

\- ¡Oh! Escuche que ustedes dos van a ir a la feria de duelo, ¡je! apuesto que se perderán con tanta gente, además que no entenderán nada de los campeonatos de duelos, necesitaran un guía para que no se sientan tan ignorantes.

\- Naoki Shima... no es de tu incumbencia nuestros planes, si nos permites nos retiramos.

\- ¡Pero ¡qué mal educado eres Fujiki - kun! Yo solo ofrecía mi ayuda.

\- Ya veo, tu no tienes con quien ir a la Feria, verdad Naoki- kun.

\- Eso no es verdad Takeru- kun, por supuesto que tengo con quien ir, solo quise pasar un rato con ustedes.

\- Esta bien, puedes acompañarnos, será divertido. - "después de todo debo aparentar ser normal, además si todo sale bien, me hubiera quedado solo cuidando a los ignis así que una compañía extra no me caería tan mal." - ¡Entonces que esperamos!

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_

-¡Oh! ¡les dije que sería un evento enorme, es la primera vez que lo hacen en el mundo real! ¡je je! El día de hoy ustedes presenciarán mis habilidades.

-Alardeas demasiado, si buscaste a personas que "no saben nada del duelo de monstruos " de seguro es por que tus habilidades son escasas.

-¡Claro que soy bueno en los duelos Fujiki - kun!

-Por que no tenemos duelos mejor, digo para calentar.

-¡je! ¡Esta bien Takeru - kun! Ustedes conoceran la increíble fuerza de" Brave Max".

-¿Brave Max?

-Es el nombre de mi usuario en Vrains, muy bueno no crees.

-Como sea, ya me muero por un duelo ardiente...

-¡Que raro eres Takeru - kun!

-Si que será una tarde ajetreada...

\- ¡Si que esta muy animado este lugar!

Ver a los niños jugar, hace que recuerde tú sonrisa, solias ser un niño bastante hábil en los juegos, sobre todo en el duelo de monstruos, aún recuerdo las intensas batallas que teníamos, Yusaku... Mi niño... no sabes cuanto te extraño, a veces solo asisto a estos eventos en honor a tu memoria , siempre terminabamos por compartir las cartas que obteniamos de otros chicos, quien diría que al chocarme contigo esa tarde, cambiarías mi vida.. ¡no sabes cuanto anhelo abrazarte de nuevo! Deseo consolarse una vez más...

-¡Que! ¡como pude perder! ¡Yusaku - kun pido la revancha "

-¡No que tan fuerte" Brave Max" nosotros ya llevamos más de cinco veces seguidas en la que te hemos ganado, solo eres labia.

-¡No te burles Takeru - kun! ¡lo que pasa es que me tocó mala mano! ¡eso es todo!

-¡¿Enserio?! Entonces serás el chico más desafortunado como para haber tenido mala mano en diez ocasiones.

-Fujiki - kun controla mejor a tu amigo, antes que le de una lección.

-¡El quien debería recibir una lección eres tú por presumido, no lo crees Yusaku!

-¡Fujiki...Yusaku¡ acaso dijo Yusaku, no.. podría ser cualquiera, Den City en un sitio enorme, tal vez solo sea un chico con el mismo nombre, eso pasa a menudo. - cuando me anime a ver de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer, era demasiada coincidencia, un bello chico de cabello azul de dos tonalidades y mechones rosas, piel clara y ojos verdes, en verdad es él, ¿pero cómo? ¿tanto es mi añoranza que ahora alucino? No.. tal vez se refería al otro chico.

-Vamos Yusaku, no perdamos el tiempo con este perdedor.

-¡eh! ¡Pero como te a través mal educado!... ¡Yo te pondré en tu lugar!...

-Lo llamó Yusaku, ¡es él! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡mi Yusaku! ¡él está con vida! ¡¿esto será un sueño?! ¡¿me recordará?!... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Deberían calmarse, si siguen así nos van ha echar.

-¡Su voz! ¡es tan profunda que sería irreal con su apariencia tan adorable! ¡¿Esto será una nueva oportunidad? ! ¡que debo hacer! ¡de seguro me odia! ¡después de todo es mi culpa! ¡¿debería ir hablarle?!

-¡si no se comportan ambos, nos iremos! ¡o al menos yo me iré, no pienso quedarme mientras ustedes dos forman un escándalo..!

-Planea irse que debo hacer, debo actuar rápido tal vez no lo vuelva a verlo... ¡¿será posible que después de todo, el destino nos da una nueva oportunidad?!, pero si me quedo estático no lograré nada, ¡Vamos que pasa conmigo ! ¡¿dejarás que se marche?! ¡Di algo!... ¡No te quedes así! - ¡Yusaku Fujiki! - al parecer logre mi cometido, lo escucho y ahora me ve extraño, como lo pensé, de seguro no es él... Su tumba me recuerda mis errores, cada vez que puedo te pido perdón, ahora me preparo para escuchar tus insultos, al menos eso creía hasta que te escuche...

-¡Ryoken!... ¡¿Eres tú?!

"Tal vez un nuevo futuro se dibuje con los lienzos del destino, impregnándolo en el papiro de la vida... Mi querido niño, una segunda oportunidad es lo que ambos buscábamos ¿no?.

Pero a que precio... "


End file.
